It's a Cold Day
by Ren.2200
Summary: It's cold outside, and what is a secret couple going to do when it's cold? Fluff everywhere. It's just total fluff.


Between stolen kisses and nervous glances, Happy and Toby craved a real relationship. A relationship that didn't include sneaking around the warehouse to show small signs of affection (although they couldn't deny the incredible rush of adrenaline they felt).

So, on one day in the warehouse, Walter, Sylvester, and Paige had all gone out for lunch with Ralph. Happy and Toby both politely declined, claiming they had a lot of work to do. As soon as Happy heard the van pull out of the driveway, she immediately rushed over to Toby's desk.

Happy sat down on Toby's lap, and before he could object(not that he wanted to, anyways), she covered his mouth with her own. She pulled him closer so the already small space they had between them became nonexistent. Happy and Toby lived for these stolen moments when the team wasn't around, when they could be themselves without having to worry about potential judgment from the team.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Toby said to her when they pulled apart, smirking his signature smirk. Happy, in turn, responded with her signature 'shut up' glare.

"God, it's so damn freezing in here," she said, rubbing her arms together for warmth.

"Are you kidding me? It's only 52 degrees out there," Toby replied nonchalantly, while wrapping his arms around her.

Happy raised her eyebrows. Was he kidding? It _rarely_ got this cold in LA, especially since it was just the beginning of November.

After reading her expression, Toby continued to explain himself. "Well, since you've only known sunny California all your life, 52 degrees _is_ cold for you, but from the cold tundra of Minnesota, where I grew up, it's like a walk in the park. I could walk out in shorts and a tshirt and be fine."

"Ok, then give me your jacket."

"What?"

"Even if you're not freezing, _I'm _freezing. And since you're acting so high and mighty Mr. 'I'm-from-the-North-I-don't-get-cold', you should just give me your jacket." She ended it with one of her famous grins. Toby always gave in to those grins.

"Fine, but it's only because I can't give into your adorable face." With that, he grabbed her face and kissed her again.

When he pulled apart from the kiss (something they both craved to last longer than it did), Toby lightly tapped her nose. He stood up from his chair, Happy along with him, and stretched his muscles after long hours of sitting in the same chair. Once he took off his jacket, Toby wrapped it around Happy's shoulders. He immediately noted that it made her even small frame look even smaller.

"I think the jacket's a little big on you," Toby remarked. He never could keep his thoughts in the silence of his own mind. Happy just glared him down while wrapping the jacket even more around herself.

She engulfed herself in his scent that the jacket was full of. It smelled just like him, and Happy decided that no matter what, she was keeping it, no matter if he protested.

Toby just stared at her in admiration. "Well, are you warm now?"

"No. Walter's even worse than you about us complaining about the cold, so he never keeps the heater on."

Whenever someone on the team would complain about it being cold and asked for Walter to turn up the heat (because he insists that he's the only one that should control the thermostat), he always says no because "Come on guys, this is nothing, I grew up in Ireland."

"Maybe some shared body heat will _warm you up_," Toby suggested, waggling his eyebrows, which caused Happy to give him a light smack across the chest. Nothing had changed between them since they started dating: he still flirted incessantly, she would pretend to get frustrated (she secretly liked the little off-hand comments), and repeat. Only now, they added some perks when the team wasn't around.

"Come on, I'm tired," Happy said, grabbing Toby's hand and leading him to the couch. "And you're right, shared body heat would be best in this freezing weather."

"Well, it's not freezing but I can't object to cuddling." With that word, Happy grimaced. For some odd reason that she can't pinpoint, she hates the word 'cuddling'. Always has.

"Yeah, well let's not call it cuddling, just shared body heat," she emphasized, laying down on the couch, pulling Toby down on top of her.

"Ahh, much warmer."

Toby wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on her shoulder. Laying like this made Happy feel not just warmer, but safer as well. Happy knew she could handle anything just fine on her own, but it was nice to know that Toby had her back if she ever needed it.

Toby snuggled closer into her shoulder, and Happy couldn't help but smile down at his resting form. He wasn't sleeping yet, but he was pretty close. Happy soon felt the drowsiness of sleep hit her. Right before she fell asleep, wrapped in Toby's scent, she started to absentmindedly play with his hair. It was a habit she was ashamed to admit she had started doing once they had started dating.

And that's how they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, Happy's hand in Toby's hair, holding each other close.

And that's exactly how the rest of the team found them when they got back to the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>This was written for the Quintis Fic Challenge on Tumblr.<strong>


End file.
